


Better Things to Do

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Candy Hearts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mia thinks that Kevin needs to be cheered up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Things to Do

"Come on!" Mia said. "I just need you to trust me!" She tugged on Kevin's hand. She really hoped that he liked her plans for the day.

"But we have things to do," Kevin protested weakly as he followed her out of the dojo, or at least didn't protest overly much. If he'd really put up a fight, then Mia would have let him go. Probably. He needed the break.

"Can't train all the time," Mia said firmly. "Besides," she said with a grin. "If you don't get out now, you might end up losing your pants again, and we wouldn't want _that_ , would we?" The part of her that would really like to see that spoke up in the back of her mind, but she ignored that.

"Well, if you insist," Kevin said, managing to get his hand free, before linking his arm with hers. "Where to?"

"You'll see," Mia said. "And don't worry, I brought some lunch." She wasn't quite sure why Kevin's answering smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

*

"Here we are!" she said once they'd reached their destination.

"You brought me to the pool?" he asked incredulously.

"Yep!" Mia said. "And see, I even got you a membership so that you can keep in practice."

"But I'm not going to the Olympics," Kevin reminded her.

"Well, not _now_ you're not," Mia said. "But you know what, this isn't going to last forever, remember? We talked about this." She handed him the bag she'd been carrying with them. "Here, your suit and stuff is in there. I made Mike get it earlier."

"The others knew about this?"

She didn't understand why he was so confused. "Of course, we're your teammates. We all care about you and we want you to be happy." She wanted him to be happy.

She pulled off the dress she was wearing, already having her swimsuit on. "Meet you in the pool in a few?" she said.

"Definitely."

*

Mia had thought that Kevin was going to abandon her to go swim laps as soon as they'd gotten to the pool, but instead, he spent the time with her, splashing and just generally playing around. It was really nice to just get the chance to _relax_ and not have to worry. It was the bit of normal life that Mia had craved, the part that she was going to insist that none of them forgot about. They had their responsibilities, and she took them seriously, but if they forgot what was truly important, then they might as well admit that the Nighlocks would win. They needed more days like this.

And she wanted more days where she saw Kevin smile.

"This was great," Kevin said, as they floated side by side in the pool.

"Are you sure?" Mia asked. "I mean, I did take you away from training, and you could use it after I kicked your butt earlier."

"Hey!" Kevin protested. "I let you win."

"Right," Mia snorted. "Keep telling yourself that."

"Well," he said as he pulled himself out of the water and extending a hand to her. "It'll probably make me feel better." She accepted the hand, and once out of the pool accepted the towel that he handed her.

"I'm glad you had a good time today," she told him sincerely.

"It was a lot of fun spending time with you," Kevin said, sounding nervous. "I mean, outside of training and everything."

"We can do it again, if you want," Mia told him. "If we can find the time."

His smile was all she needed in return. "I'm sure we can."


End file.
